The mission of the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Center (BU ADC) is to facilitate and promote high impact research on the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of Alzheimer's disease (AD), Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy (CTE) and related disorders through the provision of well- characterized participants, brain tissue, biological specimens, and intellectual resources to qualified investigators. The prime directive of the Administrative Core is to deploy the administrative processes required to accomplish this mission. The Core manages and coordinates internal interactions between the ADC Director and Core Leaders, interactions between the BU ADC and investigators at BU and elsewhere, BU administration, staff at NIA, and local and national community organizations. The Administrative Core is under the leadership of BU ADC founder and Director, Dr. Neil Kowall supported by an Executive Committee comprised of BU ADC core leaders and other senior thought leaders at BUMC. An External Advisory Committee, ad hoc Pilot Project Review Committee, Community Action Council, and ad hoc Internal Advisory Committee help Dr. Kowall and the executive committee coordinate, plan, oversee, and evaluate BU ADC activities and ensure the optimal utilization of BU ADC resources. Ongoing, interactive communication and input is solicited from multiple sources, including our local research community, external AD and CTE experts, and NIA, to strengthen and improve performance. The Administrative Core budget supports centralized administrative personnel and activities relevant to promoting the BU ADC mission. The aims of the BU ADC Administrative Core are: 1) to integrate, coordinate, direct and plan all BU ADC activities and ensure full compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of NIH while promoting a culture that values and promotes the highest standards of ethics in clinical care and research guided by input from the scientific and lay communities; 2) to foster innovative AD and CTE research by providing visionary leadership and by facilitating cross-core interactions and coordinating the provision of resources including pilot project support to qualified investigators at BU and other local, national, and international research programs; 3) to partner with local, regional, national and international AD and CTE research communities to support high-impact research; and 4) to support and inform the communities we serve regarding the benefits of the BU ADC and AD and CTE research and to solicit feedback and advice from them. We have an active and engaged Community Action Council, a longstanding and strong affiliation with our local Alzheimer's Association, and an new partnership with the Concussion Legacy Foundation, a nonprofit group dedicated to advancing the study, treatment, and prevention of the effects of brain trauma in athletes and other at-risk groups through advocacy, education, policy development, and medical research.